Infinity Reactor 3000
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Post Endgame (Minor Spoilers) Stephen has created a new Arc Reactor for Tony and now the mechanic has to come to terms with the feelings he possesses for the sorcerer. Friday definitely has something to say about it. IronStrange - Tony Stark x Stephen Strange Fluff


**Post Endgame (Minor Spoilers)**

**Infinity Reactor 3000**

**Stephen has created a new Arc Reactor for Tony and now the mechanic has to come to terms with the feelings he possesses for the sorcerer. Friday definitely has something to say about it.**

**IronStrange - Tony Stark x Stephen Strange**

**Fluff**

-x-

_"Mr. Stark?"_

"What's up, Friday?" Tony asked in frustration, looking around his lab at the scattered metal parts. His progress of a new Iron Man suit had been slow due to his right arm being in a cast. He kicked a part away from him in annoyance.

_"I seem to be having issues with my coding, sir."_

"Oh? What's the problem?" he asked, sitting down in his chair, slight worry laced his voice. He pulled up a file in the air, "I've run a quick diagnostics and I'm not really seeing the error here."

_"I've been experiencing something, sir."_

"And what is this _something?_" he asked as got rid of the file, "Don't keep me on edge!"

_"Disgust."_

"That is... Not what I was expecting you to say." he paused, "What er... What are you disgusted at, Fri?" he wondered as messed around with some wiring with his fingers.

_"You may not like my answer."_

"I won't be mad. You can say it's my face because lets be honest... It has seen better days."

_"No, boss. It's not your face. You are looking as handsome as ever."_

Tony chuckled, "Aw, Friday. You flatter me." he smiled, "Okay, seriously... What is it? I promise I won't replace you with a new AI."

_"You are terrible at keeping promises, sir... It involves Doctor Strange."_

"Strange?" Tony questioned, "Why are you _disgusted_ with Stephen?"

_"I'm not disgusted with Stephen as a person, sir."_

He groaned, leaning back in his chair, "I'm getting old, Friday! You're losing me!"

_"I'm disgusted with how you act around him." _she finally answered.

A spark flew from the wiring after Tony gripped it just a bit too tight, he flinched and let it fall back into the shell of a helmet.

_"You should be careful with that, sir."_

A familiar meow of amusement echoed throughout the lab.

"Don't you start." Tony warned as he turned around in his chair to face Goose. She was sitting in the doorway, "Or I'll leave you stranded in space."

Goose suddenly roared, tentacles flew out of her mouth in an attempt to threaten Tony.

Once Goose was back to _'normal'_, Tony's face still possessed a blank expression. He rolled his eyes before turning back around to face the helmet on the table once again. His eyes suddenly looked down at himself, slowly trailing to the new arc reactor that was within his chest.

Strange had helped him create it. It was infused with a fragment from the Time Stone. It was the only thing that was keeping him alive after the snap.

Tony had always been fond with Stephen. He always managed to match his sarcasm, whit, humour. Everything. He had never been happier to see the wizard appear after they managed to get everybody back. He knew he felt _something_... But he was blind to see it himself.

All the pieces connected once Stephen had saved him. The sorcerer was immediately by his side after he snapped his fingers, getting rid of the purple grape for good. Being the Sorcerer Supreme definitely helped in saving his life. And when Strange had taken Tony to the Sanctum, showing him plans of an Arc Reactor infused with a piece of the Time Stone... Tony knew exactly what his feelings were.

It had taken a few weeks to create the 'Infinity Reactor' as Tony had called it. Stephen called it the 'Arc of Agamotto'. They couldn't really come to a decision. (The Ancient One wasn't too fond with the idea of Stephen using the Time Stone to keep Tony alive. But once she knew about Tony being the one to end Thanos' reign, she couldn't say no to Stephen.)

Afterall. There were only two outcomes where Thanos was defeated. One where Tony died a horrible death, sitting on the battlefield. And another where Tony lived, with the power of the Time Stone flowing throughout him.

Stephen had kept Tony in his astral body for the majority of the time during the building process, only allowing him back into his physical body whenever he needed help with a wire or two. He didn't want to risk Tony dying to the post-snap effects.

It took around a month before Tony was able to talk coherently again. And It took around five months for him to be able to walk properly again without help, Stephen thought it would take longer. But he was amazed at Tony's strength to get through everything.

A smile formed on the mechanic's face as he saw the light on his chest glow bright blue. There was an occasional green light swirling throughout. Everytime he saw that _green_, it always reminded him of Stephen.

_"Boss."_ Friday spoke, breaking Tony away from his thoughts, _"It appears that Goose has thrown up again."_

"Are you kidding me?!" Tony exclaimed, standing and turning around to face the Flerken, "Goose! What did I tell you about doing that in the lab?!"

Somehow, Goose portrayed pure sass and smugness.

"Stephen was right. You are a pain."

Goose purred, clearly pleased with herself.

Tony sighed, clicking his fingers, "Dummy!" he called and pointed at the mess, "Clean that up."

_"Please." _Friday added.

He sat back down harshly, he was frustrated in so many different ways. He winced slightly as a jolt of pain rushed through his arm.

_"Sir. I have detected an anomaly within your recovery. I have contacted Doctor Strange."_

"That was unnecessary, Friday. Call him and tell him I'm fi-"

He was cut off by the familiar orange glow and faint sound of a portal. A slight gust of wind pushed some papers to the ground as the portal finally opened.

"Anthony Edward Stark, If you are overworking yourself _again_... I swear I'm going to keep you in your Astral form."

Tony never got tired of that voice.

As Stephen stepped through the portal, Tony portrayed fake offence, "How dare you. I'm ill. I don't need abuse from you."

The portal closed as Stephen approached, his eyes landed on Goose. He saw her sitting down next to a pile of... Something... Dummy slowly rolled over and 'extinguished' the mess. Tony had a look of utter disappointment across his face.

"Goose." Stephen nodded with a look of confusion. He shook his head and made his way over to Tony, "Now. Lets have a look at you."

"Stephen, I'm fine." Tony tried to assure as Stephen's hand came to his 'Infinity Reactor'. Stephen gave it an experimental tap and saw the power of the Time Stone flow throughout it.

"Friday tells me otherwise." he paused, "Your reactor could do with an upgrade or two. Just something a bit more stronger to contain the power of the stone. Shouldn't be a problem." he leaned in closer as his eyes then looked at his arm, "The nanites seem to be doing fine. Perhaps they are working a bit too slow but that shouldn't matter. I will go through a few tests once I'm back at the Sanctum."

"Stephen." Tony grabbed the sorcerer's wrist as he reached for his damaged arm, "I'm. Fine. You know I would let you know if I wasn't feeling good."

"We both know that's a lie." Stephen smiled. His eyes scanned the man's face, "At least that's healing." the sorcerer nodded to his right cheek, "Looks a lot better than it did last week. It will clear up within in a month."

A look of shock immediately appeared on Tony's face, "I'll have you know that Friday thinks I'm looking as handsome as ever, so your comment is inval-." Stephen cut him off by shaking his hand out of Tony's grip and placed it on his cheek, "I-Invalid." Tony muttered before clearing his throat.

Stephen smiled at the sight of Tony's reddening face, "Yes. That is definitely healing at an acceptable rate." he stepped back, his hand fell in the process, "The anomaly that Friday detected must've been caused by your stress levels. I can see that you are overworking yourself, Tony..." Tony was about to speak but Stephen quick cut in, "I know you want to finish you suit. But you need to take your time. You need more rest." he spoke softly.

Tony saw it. The look in Stephen's eyes.

At that moment, he had slight hope that maybe. Just maybe Stephen had some sort of feelings for him.

Tony slowly stood from his seat and moved so he stood directly in front of Stephen.

Stephen raised an eyebrow, "You're a lot shorter than I remember. Mr Tiny Stark."

"Shut up, Strange." he said before his hand came to the back of the sorcerer's neck, pulling him down into a short but sweet kiss. Tony was shocked as Stephen almost instantly reciprocated, his hands were quickly on the mechanic's waist. A sigh of relief escaped Tony as they pulled away.

Stephen smiled down at him.

_"Disgust." _Friday.

Tony shook his head with a chuckle, ignoring Friday, "Okay,_ Doctor_. I want to strike a deal with you."

Stephen's smile faded in confusion, "A deal? For what?"

"I promise to take it easy and sleep more..."

"If?"

"If you kiss me again, wizard."

The _wizard_ rolled his eyes as his smile reappeared before leaning down to peck the man on lips once again, "I hate you, Stark."

"And I love you times 3000, Strange." Tony hadn't _meant_ to say that. It just felt right after they had literally be dancing around each for months and months.

"Tony, I-" Stephen flinched as Goose jumped up onto the table next to them, this caused both of them to look towards the Flerken.

Tony groaned as he stepped away, causing the taller man's hands to fall from his waist. Tony slightly heaved, "Oh, God... The smell coming from that cat. I don't think I've ever smelt anything worse."

The sorcerer chuckled as he stepped away from the table, too, "Flerken. Not a cat."

"She's a cat."

"Well that _cat_ has demonic tentacles that come out of its mouth. Yeah. Definitely not a Flerken."

Tony sighed, "Danvers needs to pick this cat up now."

"One: It's a Flerken. Two: It's only been two days since she left Goose here. It's your fault for agreeing to look after her for a week."

Stepping over the mess on the floor, Tony pointed at Dummy, "You are a disgrace to Stark Industries."

Stephen shook his head, "Don't insult Dummy. Or I won't kiss you again."

"Oh, Stephie. My dear wizard. You couldn't resist me." he said, making his way out the door of the lab, "It's still a cat by the way!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Flerken!"

"Cat!"

_"Flerken." _Friday added.

"Caaaaat!~"

The smile on Stephen's face grew as he followed Tony.

As Stephen caught up with Tony he muttered, "It's still a Flerken."

Tony looked at him with a smirk, "If you don't shut up I will slap you."

"Yeah. Go for it with your broken arm."

_Stephen would have to tell him later that he too loved him times 3000._


End file.
